'TIL I RETURN TO YOU
by Star00
Summary: ANNA IS ALIVE! I hope to make this a real script and hopefully, It will be used by the showrunners. If you like it and Severanna and was outrage by what happened with them, Spread the word to the showrunners on social media.


INT. SEVERIDE'S APARTMENT-DAWN

Kelly Severide is standing in front of a photo shrine on the wall near a corner in his apartment. Most of the photos are with himself and Anna Daley. His face is emotionally drained holding a beer in his right hand. Severide begins to walk towards his front window,takes a sip from his beer and He looks out . Its morning dawn with the color of indigo. He scoops down at the Chicago streets,slowly like a jungle Lion. Suddenly, Severide's face grows an enigmatic gesture.

severide's p.o.v.:

He is looking down at a strange slim figure in a dark black sweat shirt wearing a hoodie. Along with dark blue jeans and sunglasses. The figure seems either female or maybe male,slimmed down. The figure is aware of Severide's presence but continues to look up at him.

Severide is getting frustrated. This is not the first time this has happened. He quickly rushes out of the apartment to confront the figure.

ext. severide's apartment-dawn

Severide rushes out of the front door of his apartment building. Once he's outside,the figure is gone. He is now in the middle of the street,looking around like crazy. After a few seconds still looking around, he stops,closes his eyes, and slowly inhales. After a beat, He explodes with an exhale. The Sun is rising killing the beautiful force of the indigo colors.

INT. firehouse 51-morning

Severide enters from the amp floor. Garages all open. Another figure appears walking towards to greet him. That figure is non-other...than Stella Kidd.

KIDD

YO,YO. WHAT DO KNOW,AMIGO JOE?

Severide is still in a frustrated state but greetly nods.

kidd

Another one of those Yo-Yo nights,huh? Some days up,Some days down.

severide

Yeah, The string is still pullin'.

Kidd's face begins growing with sympathy.

SEVERIDE

I saw that prowler again,this morning.

KIDD

Jeez,again?

SEVERIDE

Yep.

KIDD

What the hell does this guy want from you?

SEVERIDE

How can we be even sure its a he?

KIDD

Oh,Whoa,whoa,Whoa. Don't tell its that same old Glenn Close-Fatal Attraction routine. Like some past tense booty call probably comin' back to boil your bugs and ass.

SEVERIDe

Glenn Close didn't boil a bug.

KIDD

Yeah, I know. Bugs Bunny. Boil your Bugs?

Severide gets the joke. He chuckles.

KIDD

Hey, I offered you to watch Space Jam to help pull the string up on your Yo-Yo to regain your Mojo but you refused.

SEVERIDE

Yeah, Well...I still appreciate you tryin' to keep the string up.

KIDD

(softly)

Anytime you want me to come over and pull it up for good...Just let me know.

Severide and Kidd share a beat of silence. After a few beats, Severide nods.

SEVERIDE

(softly)

Thanks.

Kidd grows a gentle grin.

SEVERIDE

Alright, come on. Lets go see what our fellow strooges are up to.

KIDD

(mocking curly)

CERTAINLY!!!

Severide and Kidd walk toward the Rec. room.

INT. firehouse 51-rec room-morning.

Hermann and Bolden are challenging each other with a little game of ping-pong. Cruz,Casey, and Otis are cheering them on.

bolden

Oh, You're no match for me, Old Man.

hermann

HEY!! May I remind you, "Young Man"...that you're looking at the YMCA table tennis champion of 1983.

BOLDEN

Please. That ain't nothin'. And I remind you that you're looking at the pong arcade champion of 2007.

HERMANN

Yeah? Well that ain't nothing but a video game. All you did was move the joysticks up and down like a teenage virgin gettin' laid. This is a real game. Where you use your physicality from up to bottom.

Bolden and Hermann continue playing with the others cheering on. Severide and Kidd enters. Bolden its the ball back at Hermann. He hits it with a powerfully blow. Bolden dodges the ball. It passes him. He loses. Hermann wins. The crowd goes wild.

HERMANN

Yaaaaaaay!!!!! You see that?!! You see that?!!! I'm still all that!!!! Top that,...YOUNG MAN!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Bolden gives a look.

HERMANN

Pay up ,son.

Hermann sticks his hand out to Bolden like he's expecting pay.

BOLDEN

Yeah,Yeah. Whatever.

Bolden digs in his right pants pocket and pulls out a $100 dollar bill and hands it the Hermann.

HERMANN

Better luck next time, Millienial eagle. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Severide walks up to Bolden.

SEVERIDE

Hey, come on,Kid. You're still new. Which means you still gotta long way to go and alot to learn.

HERMANN

Yeah, and I alot more of...Joystickin' up and down like your laid" to do.

Hermann and the whole squad,laughs.

SEVERIDE

(to Hermann)

Alright,Alright,Alright,Lay off on the 'lil nay-nay,YMCA.

The Emergency Bell rings. The Squad quickly jumps into "Hero" mode. Chief Wallace Bowden appears in the Rec. Room entrance.

bowden

Alright, Another day,Another Call, Another life not to fall. Hustle some muscle and suit up.

The Squad heads out the Rec. Room. Severide and Kidd are the last ones to follow them out.

KIDD

Time to really struggle not to get tangled on that string.

SEVERIDE

Tell me about it.

INT. FIREHOUSE 51-amp floor-morning

The Squad begins suiting up and getting aboard the trucks. Gabby Dawson and Sylvie Brett get in their Ambulance. The entire squad head off out of firehouse 51.

EXT. s.blue island ave-day

The Squad Trucks are rushes down the road with sirens roaring. Casey is driving one of the truck with Severide in the Passenger side.

SEVERIDE

What's the location? I was such in a rush I didn't get the chance to hear it.

casey

Good old Maggie Daley Park.

Casey's answer facially paralyzes Severide. He continues looking at Casey like he's in a trace. Casey begins to notice.

casey

What?

SEVERIDE

(shook up)

No--,Nothing...Its nothing.

Severide turns away. Casey's face fills with sympathy. He knows whats going on with Severide.

CASEY

Hey,man you don't even have the answer...I already know.

Severide gently nods his head.

EXT. maggie daley park-day

The Squad arrives parking their trucks and getting into action.

NOTE: ACTION / Rescue sequence will be choreographed in production,Hopefully.

EXT. MAGGIE DALEY PARK-DAY

The squad begins heading back to their trucks and unit after another job ,well done. Bolden walks toward his truck until Severide stops him.

SEVERIDE

Hey,kid...You did a great job.

Severide's word hits Bolden ,deepply. He grows a gently grin and nods.

BOLDEN

Thanks,Sev.

Severide nods back, pats him on the back and lets him go.

SEVERIDE

Like I said. You gotta long way to go.

Severide turns around and looks at something that catches his eye,shooking him up,again. He is looking out at the Maggie Daly Ice-skating rink.

extreme close-up:

Severide's face. He gently inhales and after 3 beats,exhales. He begins to remincse about his ice-skating date with Anna.

flashback (BW):

EXT. MAGGIE DALEY PARK-night

The flashback is a replay of the ice-skating scene from episode "Babies and Fools." It is timed by Anna's dialogue.

anna

Ok. You've done this before ,right? I mean you're stable?

SEVERIDE

Yeah, I use to play hockey when I was a kid.

Severide almost slips on the ice making Anna nervous.

ANNA

I don't know you're looking a little shaky there,Pal.

SEVERIDE

Hey,its been a few years. I'll get it back.

ANNA

Uh, I already dodged death ,once.

SEVERIDE

Come on,Gimme your arm,woman.

ANNA

Hold on.

The rest of the scene replays with them on the ice,skating. Along with this sweet dialogue between them after looking at the beautiful night view of Chicago.

ANNA

Wow.

SEVERIDE

This is your city now. Pretty great,huh?

Anna turns and faces Severide.

ANNA

(softly)

Its really great.

They kiss. Flashback sequence ends with the shot easing up over Severide and Anna to the view of the city.

present time:

EXT. MAGGIE DALEY PARK-DAY

People are still skating.

extreme close-up:

Severide's Face. He has a gently grin. After a few beats...

o.s.

Hey,Severide!

Severide snaps out of his trip down memory lane and turns to who the voice belongs to. It is Kidd.

KIDD

You,huh...you straight?

SEVERIDE

(hesitate)

uh,...Yeah,um,...Yeah,I'm straight.

Severide begins to walk off towards his squad truck. Kidd just stands,puts her head down,a beat filled with sorrow and sympathy. Finally, she gets back in her squad truck.

INT. FIREHOUSE 51-AMP FLOOR-day

All the trucks are back parked in the garages. Hermann,Bolden, and Cruz are chatting.

BOLDEN

Who are you to tell me that Lynda Carter is the greatest woman than Gal Gabot?

HERMANN

Hey,"YOUNG MAN" May I remind you I was there. I would run home everyday from High School to watch her in that amazon suit showing her ass off while kicking some ass. She put Wonder Woman on the map. Just like Christopher Reeve with Superman, and Lou Ferrigno with the Hulk. Learn your damn history,young blood.

BOLDEN

Come on,the movie just came out. It was a huge hit.

HERMANN

Soooo Whaaat!!!! Movies like those always become hits. That film was a piece of CGI-crap ,anyway. Her jumping at that Nazi through a wall like Super Mario Bros. You can tell it was fake. Lynda did her own stunts,Taking the risks which is represents what we do which is taking risks. Cgi is not taking risks.

BOLDEN

You trippin' ,man.

HERMANN

Oh,yeah. I'm trippin' ,alright. I'm trippin' and hitting my head on the table so many times in my head so i can forget about that movie.

BOLDEN

Give my girl,Gal some credit. She was in Fast and the Furious.

HERMANN

Whooa!! Whoaa!!! Don't even start with those movies. You want a better movie with car chases,...SMOKEY AND THE BANDIT. Burt Reynolds. Burt can shine the crap off of Vin Diesal's Mr. Clean wannabe head.

Bolden chuckles and rolls his eyes.

cruz

Sorry,Hermann. The Rock has always been my amigo and enjoyed him going mano o mano on Vin in Fast V. And Gal when she baited that crime kingpin,...Caaaaliente!!!1

HERMANN

Traitor.

Cruz and Bolden share fit pumps. Severide is about to exit.

bolden

Hey,Kelly. Where you going?

Severide turns to the squad.

SEVERIDE

Its Lunchtime. I forgot to make some so,I'm gonna go get some.

hermann

Hey,Sev. I'm trying to teach these two young men ,something about respecting their elders. So be Honest,...Smokey and the bandit or Fast and Furious.

Severide has a bizarre look of a question mark on his face.

HERMANN

You are the fan of the old school rides,wheels and the one who rode 'em. Steve Mcqueen, Jimmy Dean. So, we all know you're with burt,right.

Severide just stands moving his eyes around,clueless. Hermann,Cruz, and Bolden continue looking at him waiting for an answer. After a few beats, He finally gives one.

SEVERIDE

To be honest...I love burt...but If I had to, I bet my money on Vin.

Hermann gives a funny,over-the-top look of shock and disappointment. Cruz and Bolden give big grins.

SEVERIDE

Hey, I saw the first movie the same year in 2001 I graduated high school and it was one of the reasons why that year was so great me. Sorry,Hermann.

Severide exits. Hermann looks down shocked and amazed at Severide's answer.

HERMANN

There's..no...hope for this generation.

Hermann rises from his chair and walks off. Cruz and Bolden are just looking at themselves not saying a word.,both close to chuckling.

ext. gas station-day

Severide drives up and parks near a gas station to get lunch.

int. gas station-day

Severide enters. He goes to the freezer way back in the store. He takes a small frozen pizza out of the freezer along with a can of Coca-Cola. Meanwhile at the front desk booth, is the female CLERK with her back turned from Severide putting up at a photo shrine she made on the wall. She is putting up a recent photo. She is wearing a red sweat shirt with a hoodie over her head. While trying to put the photo up, She has a dozen rings on all fingers in both hands. Severide walks up to the desk.

SEVERIDE

Excuse me. I'm ready to check these out.

The clerk quickly walks up to Severide to check him out. She begins speaking with a Southern accent.

clerk

(southern accent)

Yep,yep,yep. Hold on, hold that horse. settle it up,settle it on up,settle it right there. Be right with ya,sir. Yes,indeed. yes,indeed.

The clerk rings the pizza and coke up. Her face at this time is looking down covering her face with the hoodie and short hair ,half-dyed with blue streaks.

SEVERIDE

I can tell from the accent, that you're not from around here.

CLERK

Oh,No. I'm just a good old lone cowgirl ridin' my horse in and out of place unknown to my status. But thats part the adventure. Not knowing where you're gonna end up. This job is just temporarily. I've been in town for a week and already it legit to me. Despite that it insane in the manbrane like the wild,wild west.

Clerk heads to the register located on her side of the booth. She having getting it open.

CLERK

Hot damn. This damn cow-milk suckin' register. Pardon my french,sir. Its just that this damn contraption has been given my the barbacue,hot coals in my head ever I've worked here. Chicago is legit but still prefer the good old country side outdoors.

Clerk is still struggling to get the register.

CLERK

You an outdoors kind of guy?

Severide has his head down the whole time until he hears that question. He slowly rises his head up. The question hits him like the wind. Its not the first time a woman asked him that question.

severide

(suspicious)

No...not really...I've been too busy with work.

Clerk continues struggle with the register.

CLERK

Forget work.

Clerk's latest comment hits Severide even deeper. He gets more suspicious with the clerk with her face still covered.

CLERK

You know what you need to do ,sir? Tell you're your fellow employees and you're Big Boss Hog that you're going on leave, Pack up you're hooch,getty up on your 4-wheel stallion and just ride on off to a beautiful green-leafed park with a waterfall or somethin'.

Severide is slowly growing overwhelmed of what is coming out of the clerk's mouth. Clerk finally gets the register open.

CLERK

Ah! Finally Dolly Daley! Thought this 'lil hog was tough like a bull but now I realized its just 'lil baby junior sissy bore.

Clerk begins to giggle in an adorable,bizarre cute tone that hits Severide even more. He has heard that giggle before.

The clerk puts Severide's money in the register, takes out his charge and walks toward him behind the counter.

CLERK

Well,here's your change,sir. Hope you have some good eats for a spot to hit and gives ya true grit.

The clerk finally rises her head to reveal her face. She is wearing a nose ring,gothic eye make-up and lip-stick. Severide is shooken up again. But its not because of the clerk's make-up,...its because of what her face reminded him of. It was like seeing a ghost. It is the face he never thought he would see again. The face of his true love who passed away. It was the face of Anna Daley.

After 3 beats looking at each other overwhelmed with shock, Severide speaks.

SEVERIDE

(overwhelmed)

I...I...I need a...bag.

Clerk is also paralyzed with overwhelmed shock. speechless.

CLERK

(Nervously)

Umm...Yeah,um..sure. Comin' right on up.

Clerk walks far back to a corner in her booth to look for a paper bag. Severide continues being suspicious. He looks at a photo shrine on the wall left side of the clerk. One of the photos shook Severide up even more and its a photo he has seen before. A photo of Star rock State Park.

SEVERIDE

Sorry if I got all shooken up after seeing your face...You remind me of someone.

CLErk

No Kiddin'.

SEVERIDE

Yeah. My,Ah...My Girlfriend. She,um,...died of Leukemia...a few months ago.

CLERK

(nervously)

I'm...very sorry,sir. All my thoughts,prayers,condolences,go out to the wind into that good infinity-acres ranch in the sky.

Severide gently nods.

SEVERIDE

Yeah. Thanks. You also have another thing in common with her instead of just looks.

CLERK

Oh,Yeah? What's that?

SEVERIDE

You,huh...both have a great hobby when it comes to mementos.

Clerk reacts to Severide's comment nervously and looks up at the shrine beside her.

CLERK

Oh,yeah. I like to reminsce about my long journey ridin' along on my lil horse with no name. Like that song.

SEVERIDE

Yeah. Thats a great song. What's your name?

Clerk looks up,still nervous.

clerk

Oh,uh...Carol--,Carol Anne. You know like that little blonde angel who almost had her pony skinned by them ghosts in that movie.

SEVERIDE

POL--,Poltergeist.

CLERK

Y--,Yeah. That one.

SEVERIDE

Th--,That was her favorite horror movie...My Girlfriend.

Severide's comment makes Carol Anne stunned for 5 beats.

carol anne

Oh,well...What a co-incidence.

severide

Are you from...Springfield? Springfield,IL?

Severide's question makes Carol Anne even more nervous. She shakes her head.

CAROL ANNE

(nervously)

Oh,no. No,sirry. I'm from the great state of Indiana. Indiana Joneses. HAHAHA. And you the sayin'...There is more than corn in Indiana, Anna.

Carol Anne chuckles. Severide is overwhelmed of how she used his late girlfriend's name.

SEVERIDE

Anna.

Carol Anne raises her eyebrows to Severide's remark.

SEVERIDE

Anna. Th--,that,that was her name.

CAROL ANNE

Well, dog gone. We must have been one of those non-relative, non-blood natural ringers. Sharing the same look, sharing the same interests. Who knows we might end up sharing the same man.

Severide is stunned once again by Carol Anne's latest comment. They both lock eyes,silently for 4 beats.

SEVERIDE

Yeah. Well...huh...

Severide begins putting his lunch in the paper bag.

SEVERIDE

(CONT.)

Keep, uh, keep the change.

CAROL ANNE

Sure thing,sir.

Severide takes the bag and walks towards the door. Carol Anne calls after him.

CAROL ANNE

See ya on the other side,sir.

The split second he's about to push the door to exit, Severide stops in his track after hearing Carol Anne's farewell. Its is not the first time a woman has told him that. After a few beats, he finally exits. Carol Anne just keeps locking eyes on him despite that he's gone. Mixture emotions of shock ,nervousness, and sympathy is tattooed on her face.

EXT. CHICAGO SUBURBS-DAY

Gabby Dawson and Sylvie Brett park their ambulance on the side of street,gets out of it and walk towards a house. Looks like mansion but not huge.

dawson

So, How's life so far living a John Ritter sitcom?

brett

Its like what Stella mentioned about what's going on with Kelly. Good old "yo-yo" days. Some days up, Some days down. But the downers are always a pain in the ass instead of tear-jerky.

Dawson chuckles.

brett

I mean me,Otis, and Cruz were suppose to good see a movie,right. Otis says he lost the tickets, We spent the whole evening playing...beer pong. And when we were finished, Otis opened the refrigerator and the tickets were in a damn plate with a series of steak burritos Cruz made.

dawson

So,he...ate the tickets?

brett

What do you think?

Dawson chuckles,even harder.

brett

So,who the hell is this lady,anyway.

DAWSON

Well, Her name is Elizabeth Bruckner. Thats what the distress call says.

brett

Whoa,Whoa,Whoa,...Elizabeth Bruckner.

DAWSON

Yeah, you know her?

BRETT

And you don't?

Dawson shakes her head.

BRETT

She's the famous women's shoe designer. A true artist. She became famous adding bedezzling shoes with glitter and other materials like it. I always wanted to check out one of her shoes. You should ,too. What ever her emergency is, She might give us some for free.

DAWSON

(thinks deeply)

Elizabeth Bruckner...Yeah,Yeah. Its all coming back now. I heard she heard she has a big ego.

brett

Hey. An artist got to have an ego for their mojo.

DAWSON

Their what?

BRETT

Mojo...you know. Your motivation,your drive. Everybody has to have an ego to grow their mojo,sometimes.

DAWSON

OOOOOOKAAAAY.Yo Joe,Mojo.

Dawson and Brett make it to the front door. Dawson knocks on it. After a few a beats of silence. She knocks again.

DAWSON

Ms. Bruckner?! Ms. Bruckner,open up. We're paramedics. You called for us.

o.s.

Come on in! Its open!

Dawson gently opens the door and goes in. Brett follows.

int. Bruckner's house-day

Dawson and Brett are scooping out the house very poshful with greek giant/giantess statues and so on.

BRETT

(whispers)

Woooooow. She..is...loaded.

DAWSON

(whispers)

Yeah,No kidding. She's turned this one simple house of the suburbs into a palace.

They continue scooping around then Brett spots something that blows her mind.

BRETT

(overwhelmed)

Whoooooa! Look...at...that.

What is catching Brett's eye is a huge pink statue in the form of a high heel shoes all covered in glitter.

BRETT

See. What did I tell ya. She's turning footwear into ...artwear.

dawson

Yeah. She's has a "big" ego,alright. A big ego mojo that's pretty in pink.

o.s.

Hey!! I'm up here!!

dawson

Lets go.

Dawson and Brett rushes up the stairs. Once they make it up the stairs, They enter a hallway with their equipment.

Brett

Ms. Bruckner?!

O.S.

In Here!!

The voice is coming from the a door on the left side of the hallway. Dawson and Brett enters. The minute they open,something bizarre begins to catch their eye. The room is filled with stilettos and dozen wIN.omen's shoes scattered all over the floor. But even the bizarre thing that catches eyes most is that the woman who made the call; Elizabeth Bruckner...has the bottom pointed heal of a stilletto shoe stuck to her face,all bloodied.

ELIZABETH

Its about damn time you so-called hand-helpers showed up.

Brett and Dawson are both just paralyzed and jaw-dropped of what is catching their eyes.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT. I

FADE IN.

ACT. II

int.INT. BRUCKNER'S HOUSE-DAY

Dawson and Brett are now resting Elizabeth on her bed. They begin setting up their med kit to get the stiletto off her face. Dawson is sitting on Elizabeth's bed side examining her wound while Brett is taking out the med kit out of her container.

DAWSON

Ok. Lets see how bad this is.

ELIZABETH

Bad?...does this look bad to you? Its looks worse to me. Because things are gonna get worse when I go promote these shoes with my face looking like this.

Dawson grows a frown on her face and looks at Brett who gives a shrug.

Dawson

So, how this happen?

ELIZABETH

I was brainstorming my latest piece here in my studio and I tripped and fell.

DAWSON

You mean you're room.

ELIZABETH

My Studio. I'm an artist. An artist doesn't need a..."room" to brainstorm.

Dawson is frustratingly overwhelmed by Elizabeth's attitude. She gives Brett another look. Dawson whispers to her.

DAWSON

(whispers)

Ego.

BRETT

(whispers)

Mojo.

Dawson signals Brett a gesture to hand her a syringe. She does so. Dawson is about to use the syringe on Elizabeth but stops her in a her tracks.

ELIZABETH

May I ask the meaning of that little instrument you're about to use on my face.

DAWSON

Well, This is ...a ..syringe. And..it is filled with an Anesthetic to keep you from feeling any pain while we take the shoe out of your cheek.

ELIZABETH

I'm not asking for a Nip-Tuck, I'm asking for an emergency not a surgery.

dawson

Ma'am...There is no other option. I can tell that the shoe sticking to your cheek hurts like hell. If you don't want it to hurt even more while we take it out then you're gonna have to let me inject this.

Elizabeth frowns and stays silent for 3 beats. Then...

ELIZABETH

Whatever. Proceed.

DAWSON

Thank you.

Dawson begins to position the syringe to Elizabeth cheeks. Suddenly like the strike of a cobra, She quickly sticks the needle in Elizabeth 's cheek. She yells in pain.

ELIZABETH

OW!! Watch what the hell you're doing!

DAWSON

Oh, I'm sorry,Ma'am. My..."Ego" must have got to me.

Dawson turns back to Brett and mocks a big cheery smile. Brett responds nodding her head and rolling her eyes. Dawson begins gently injecting the anesthetic in her cheek. Elizabeth patiently grunts. She senses the anesthetic going into her cheek starting to numb her cheek. Dawson takes a small square-shaped bandage cloth with her right hand and rests it on her cheek on a wound near the needle of the syringe. After done injecting, Dawson puts both hands on top of the bandage.

ELIZABETH

(moaning)

OOOOh. My cheek feels like its frozen.

DAWSON

Its just the anesthetic kickin' in. A few more minutes, and will be ready to take the shoe out.

After 5 beats of silence and holding the pressure of the wound. Dawson is ready to take it out.

DAWSON

Ok,the big finale. here we go.

Dawson with her left hand, holds the bandage and gently pulls the stiletto with her right hand. Elizabeth moans and grunts during procedure. Finally, The stiletto is off her face and Dawson covers the whole wound with the bandage and tapes both the top and bottom of it to keep it on her face.

DAWSON

There we go. Now, that wasn't all that..."worse' now was it?

Elizabeth takes a mirror and looks at the bandage wound.

ELIZABETH

Are you kidding me? This makes it even worse. I told you,I gotta promotion tomorrow with these shoes.

Dawson gives another look of overwhelming frustrated and looks at Brett. Brett just looks around like she's about to say "Don't put me into this."

Ext. BRUCKNER'S HOUSE-DAY

Dawson and Brett exits out of the front door of Bruckner's house. Suddenly, Elizabeth appears and stops them in their tracks.

ELIZABETH

Wait,Wait,Wait. I--,I'm sorry.

Dawson and Brett look at each and begin smile. Seems like the this Diva may have a heart after all.

ELIZABETH

I wanted to thank you.

Dawson and Brett begin to get flattered.

elizabeth

You for given me an idea how I can get through this promotion tomorrow with wound by making part of the promo.

Dawson and Brett's smiles melt away with embarrassment.

ELIZABETH

I can see it now. Feel like a man is steppin' on your face...Step with Bruckner Stiletto...A red bloody step in the right direction.

Dawson and Brett just stands paralyzed,speechless. Elizabeth cheerfully points at her wound and rapidly points at Dawson and Brett.

ELIZABETH

(cheerfully)

Thank you.

She giggles and closes the front door. Dawson and Brett don't say a word. They just slowly turn and walk back to the ambulance.

BRETT

Ego.

DAWSON

(surprised)

What happened to mojo.

BRETT

(points at house)

Weirdo.

After a few beats, Dawson grows a smile. They walk out of frame.

INT. FIREHOUSE 51-severide's office-day

Severide is sitting at his desk. He opens one of draws that reveals the colorful winter glove he found at his apartment, along with photos of himself and Anna which some were featured on her shrine wall. He looks through with sad but tender healing emotion. He keeps looking through them until he comes across one that catches his eye. It is the Star rock State Park photo which was the one he pointed on Anna's wall when they first. Severide once again,slowly reminsces about that moment.

flashback(bw):

INT.CHICAGO MED-ANNA'S ROOM-DAY

The flashback is a replay of episode "Some make it,Some don't." It is the scene of Severide and Anna's first meeting. The scene is timed by Severide's Dialogue.

SEVERIDE

Hey. Isn't that Star Rock State Park?

ANNA

Yeah. What are you an outdoors kinda guy?

SEVERIDE

Yeah. Well,I don't get so much camping and fishing ,anymore. I'm too business with work.

ANNA

Forget work. As soon as I'm all "morrowed" up I am gonna take you to the best water fall in Star Rock. Its like...way off the beepen path.

SEVERIDE

Well,thats sound like a plan.

present time:

INT. FIREHOUSE 51-SEVERIDE'S OFFICE-DAY

Severide once again grows a gentle grin. Until...

o.s.

Kelly?

Severide snaps out of it. he quickly puts the glove and the photos back in the draws,closes them and looks up at who's asking for him. It is Detective Alvin Olinsky from "CHICAGO P.D.".

SEVERIDE

Oh,Al. Wh-,what are you doing here?

Olinsky

Huh,Stella told me your ready to talk about this prowler who's been around your house?

SEVERIDE

Huh...Yeah,sure. Take a seat.

Olinsky sees a spare chair. He takes and seats near Severide's desk. He takes out a notepad and pen.

OLINSKY

So,huh. How long has this been going on?

SEVERIDE

Since the the beginning of the mouth. It started with the phone.

OLINSKY

And these phone calls huh...the person never said anything or breath on the other line?

SEVERIDE

No,No.

Olinsky is writing his notes down.

OLINSKY

How many times has these phone calls occurred?

SEVERIDE

3 times.

OLINSKY

At what locations?

SEVERIDE

1 call here,2 at home.

OLINSKY

The calls at home; were they all home phone calls or cell phone calls?

SEVERIDE

All home phone. not cell.

OLINSKY

Do you have any enemies? People you pissed off?

SEVERIDE

Not that I know of.

OLINSKY

No,huh...One-standers looking for revenge?

Severide grins with embarrassment.

SEVERIDE

Its a possibility.

OLINSKY

And you said you couldn't identify the gender of the prowler?

SEVERIDE

Huh, no. , figure was always wearing a dark sweat shirt with a hoodie, blue jeans, and sunglasses. very slimmed down.

Olinsky still writing it down.

OLINSKY

Did any these incident occur ,lately? Like...today.

Severide begins to hesitate after a few beats, he answers.

SEVERIDE

Huh,...no. Nothing ,lately.

OLINSKY

Alright.

Olinsky raises from his chair.

OLINSKY (COnt.)

I'm gonna get this info to Hank and the others. See what we can do. Give you a call if we come up with something. Call us if this occurs again.

SEVERIDE

Thanks.

OLINSKY

Hey,huh. Me, Hank, and the others guys are having a pool game,tomorrow. Yo wanna come with us? Winner takes all.

SEVERIDE

(hesitate)

HUUUH,...No I can't . I,Huh,...I have some things to look over.

After 2 beats of silence, olinsky replies back.

OLINSKY

Hey, no worries. Just an simple invitation. See ya ,later.

SEVERIDE

See ya.

Severide begins to work at his desk. Olinsky is about to exit but stops in his tracks,slowly turns to head back to Severide, and leans on the left side of the door.

OLINSKY

Kelly.

Severide looks up at Olinksky.

OLINSKY

(hesitate)

Look,huh,...I understand that huh...Losing Anna was a big blow for you.

Severide is hit hard by Olinsky's words. He slowly lowers his head and gently nods.

OLINSKY

I mean,hey...take it from someones who's been there. When I...lost Lexi...it was like being in huh...being in a nuthouse,outside. I thought I would go crazy...but I...took it a day at a time.

After a few beats, Severide replies.

severide

Yeah,well...What else can guys like us do.

Olinsky gently nods his head.

Severide

At least your latest blow wasn't to painful. Losing Erin and all.

OLINSKY

Yeah,well...Hank brought her up, Kid came along way,...Decide to follow her heart. New York is a whole new ball game then the one The Cubbies finally won after so many years.

Olinksky smirks. So does Severide.

OLINSKY

Look,huh...in case you change your mind.

SEVERIDE

Al...

Severide tenderly nods his head.

severide (CONT.)

I'm fine.

Olinsky stands silent for 5 beats until Severide gives a humorous response.

SEVERIDE

Now,go on. Get your ass outta here and make that cue ball count ,huh.

OLINSKY

(smirks)

You got it.

Olinsky exits. Severide looks back down,thinking deeply. Suddenly,Stella Kidd appears.

KIDD

Hey,Hey,Hey. How's the string on the Yo-Yo,lately?

Severide slowly rises his head up straight still turned away from Kidd. Still thinking,deeply. She gives a look.

KIDD

Helloooooo...Earth to Severide.

After a few beats, Severide looks up at Kidd.

SEVERIDE

I need to talk to you about something.

Kidd gives a look of confusion.

SEVERIDE

You're the only one I can trust.

KIDD

(confused)

OOOOOkaaaaaay.

ext.chicago chinatown-day

it is a busy crowded street. Pedestrians,cars honking, and etc. One car is a dark black Cadillac MXZ 2.07. It parks in front of a China restrauant. An attractive pony-tail asian woman steps out of the driver seat wearing a dark,black raincoat and dark sunglasses. Coming out of the passenger side is a bald caucasian man wearing dark,brown leather jacket. They both walk into the restrauant.

int.chinese restrauant-day

Asian woman and the bald man are walking down a path of steps leading to a door. Asian woman opens the door

int.chinese restrauant-small room (cont.)

Asian Woman and Bald man enters a small room where a slick dressed man is sitting on a roundtable eating chinese food combo on a plate with chopsticks. He has a napkins covering his suit jacket. Suddenly, Bald man and Asian woman walk up and stand beside him on each side. Bald Man drops a photo on the table in front of the slick-dressed man. He is Asian, early'60s, slick-back hair with a pony-tail.

bald man

We got a tip. You're not gonna believe this.

Slick-dressed man picks up the photo with his right hand while still chewing his food. He deeply examines the photo and slowly begins to stop chewing is food. His begins to have a cold face which may also includes a little rage. It is still unknown who is on the photo. Suddenly Slick-dressed man while still holding the photo,slams the photo on Bald man's chest standing on his right side. He looks at him with menacing rage.

slick-dressed man

(menacing)

Go take care of this bitch...and get...her sneaky...Sticky ass...of mine...once...and for all.

Bald man slowly takes the photo off his chest and looks at it. He looks at Asian Woman. She has a cold look. He takes a glance at Slick-Dressed man and walks out. Asian Woman follows after her. Suddenly ,Slick-Dressed calls after her.

silk-SLICK-DRESSED MAN

Tina?

Tina stops in her tracks and turns back at Slick-dressed man. He slowly turns his head to her with a cold look.

SLICK-DRESSED MAN

You know I can always count on you...yes?

Tina just stands with a cold stare for 5 beats then responds.

tina

(coldly)

Of course...always.

After 2 beats Slick-Dressed man gives an sick sadistic smirk.

SLICK-DRESSED MAN

(coldly)

No Mercy.

Tina takes 2 beats than gently nods. She exits. Slick-Dressed man still keeps that sadistic smile.

fade out.

end of act III.

fade in.

ACT.IV

INT. FIREHOUSE 51-SEVERIDE'S OFFICE-DAY

Severide and Kidd are still having conversation. Kidd has her arms crossed but has one hand rubbing her face like she's frustrated.

kidd

(frustrated)

Oooooooh,Boy.

Kidd refolds her arms ,rises her head up and chuckles.

kidd

I--,I'm Speechless.

SEVERIDE

Look, I know this may sound crazy but...It just had to be.

kidd

Ok...Lets say if it was her. Not just with the gas station but with the phone calls, the prowler, all that. Why do you think she left in the first place.

SEVERIDE

I don't know. Maybe she's in some kind of trouble. Maybe someone's after her. I don't know that what I need to find out.

KIDD

(frustrated)

Oh,Jeez. A--,Are you,Are you listening to yourself? Are you? You have...any..idea...what you're sounding like ,right now?

Severide frowns.

KIDD

This is never gonna end with you,is it? You're just gonna let that string pull you up and down,up and down,up and down, up and down until one day that string s gonna snap off and drops you all the way down to the floor. Which its probably done,now. Snapped you off and made you loose your marbles. Its was probably one of those girls who has those "faces" and you just panicked and made her to be what you're mind wanted her to be.

SEVERIDE

I'm not going crazy.

KIDD

How the hell do I know that? How the hell..can you..know that? Just when I thought you're slowly gettin' over it, you just had to keep letting that..dead bitch screw with your head.

Severide is overwhelmed with shock which may lead to rage. He cannot believe what just came out of Kidd's mouth. She can't even believe. She contains herself and takes a beat.

KIDD

(softly)

I'm sorry...I'm sorry.

Severide contains himself,too, He turns his head to his windows.

KIDD

I...never...ever...had a grudge with you and Anna,together. But...this is too much...its too much. Anna...is gone. Its time to finally stop letting that string pull you up and down,man. Let it go...Let her go.

Severide looks down to the floor, takes a few beats and looks up at Kidd.

SEVERIDE

(softly)

You're right...You're absolutely right. Hell...this is not a road I've past thorugh before you know.

Kidd smirks. So does Severide. She walks up to him and gives a big hug. After 5 beats, they stop. Kidd puts his hands on his shoulder. Severide gives a gesture with two likes scissors cutting something on top of his head.

SEVERIDE

See...strings finally cut.

Kidd plays with both his cheeks like a little boy.

kidd

Thaaaats my boy.

They both chuckle.

SEVERIDE

So...Space Jam?...Bugs?, Jordan?, My place?...at 8?

KIDD

Oh, screw the DVD, I'm bringing the blu-ray.

Severide smiles. Takes a beat and gently nods.

SEVERIDE

(softly)

Thanks.

KIDD

What are peers for?

Kidd exits. Severide is still standing holding a grin on his face but suddenly, it melts away. He is still urging to find answers.

EXT. GAS STATION-DAY

Severide is sitting in his car across the street from the gas station where he confronted Carol Anne. He scoops out the Gas Station with Binoculars.

severide's p.o.v

He sees Carol Anne coming out of the women's rest room and goes into the store back to her front desk.

Severide lowers the binoculars with a bizarre curious look on his face. Suddenly, He sees a vehicle pulling up near the gas pumps. It is a dark ,black cadillac MXZ 2.07. Where have we seen that before? Severide rises his binoculars.

severide's p.o.v.:

He sees Tina and Bald man parking near the pumps.

INT.BLACK CADIALLAC-DAY

Tina is in the driver side, Bald Man is in the passenger.

TINA

You stay here. Keep a sharp look out.

Tina un-buckles here seatbelt,gets out of the car and walks inside the store wearing dark sunglasses,long trench coat with both hands in her coat pockets.

Severide's p.o.v.:

He scoops Tina going into the store.

Severide quickly lowers his binoculars and has a sense of panic on his face. He quickly starts up his car.

INT. GAS STATION-DAY

Carol Anne is working on a crossword puzzle. Suddenly, Tina Enters. Carol Anne looks up.

CAROL ANNE

Howdy do there,ma'am? What are you looking for?

TINA

Not what...Who.

Carol Anne gives a look of confusion.

TINA

Are you...Carol Anne Jones?

CAROL ANNE

Yes,indeedy,ma'am.

Tina slowly,gently walks forward to the front counter. She speaks while taking steps.

tina

Or should I say...

Carol Anne starts getting nervous.

TINA

(CONT.)

Anna Daley.

Carol Anne is nervous but contains her cool. She has a fierce cold look on her face. Tina still has her hands in her pockets the whole time. Suddenly,...She pulls out an automatic pistol with a silencer mounted at the end of the barrel. She fires. The bullets begins penerating the glass. Carol Anne docks. The glass of the front counter booth is made of bullet-proof glass. Tina rushes to the door to the interior of the booth. Carol anne has a baseball bat hidden under the front counter. The second Tina opens the door and enters the booth, Carol Anne strikes her with the bat. Knocking the gun out of her hand, and striking her 2 more times until she's on the floor grunting. Carol Anne runs out. Bald Man witnesses what is going on , quickly gets out of the car, pulls out his own gun with a silencer and rushes to aid Tina. While Bald Man is running towards the store. Suddenly, there is a loud roar of a mustang car engine. The car rushes toward him, hits him by impact, knocking him to the ground. It is the car of Kelly Severide. Severide puts the car in park and gets out. Carol Anne exits out of the store and runs towards him. For some reason, her southern accent is gone.

CAROL ANNE

Kelly! Kelly!

Carol Anne stops in front of Severide, and puts her hands on his shoulders. He does the same.

Carol ANNE (CONT.)

Kelly! Come on,get in the car we gotta go ,right now.

SEVERIDE

Anna, is that you?

CAROL ANNE

Yes. Yes. Kelly,its me. Its Anna. Its a long story. I'll explain everything but we have to leave now.

Severide is overwhelmed. That passionate fire he once had inside that he thought was out forever,slowly begins to burn bigger again than ever.

severide

(overwhelmed)

Its really you.

ANNA

Kelly,there's no time we gotta go now!!!!

Severide and Anna rushes to his car. They get in. Severide starts the engine and zooms out of the gas station. Tina exits the store while Bald man picks himself up from the ground. She watches their getaway. She pants with frustration and disappointment.

bALD MAN

Damn it!!!

o.s.

Hey!

Tina and Bald man turns to who's yelling behind them. It is a casual-dressed customer. He walk towards them.

Customer

What the hell's going on? Who are you ,guys?

Tina without hesitation raises her gun at the customer and fires multiple rounds in the chest and stomach. killing him. he falls to the ground. Bald man is shocked.

bald man

Jeez, what are you crazy? What the hell was that for?

tina

Someone needs to take the fall...and it ain't gonna be Tony. Go inside and get the surveilance DVD.

Bald Man just stands paralyzed with shock for 2 beats. After that, Tina raises the gun to his head.

Tina

Go ,now...or you'll be lying right next to him.

Bald man goes inside. Tina looks down at the dead customer with a cold stare.

int.severide's car-day

Severide's car is still speeding down the street. Anna is leaning back sliding down in her seat for cover. Severide begins to slow down and drives at normal speed.

SEVERIDE

Holy...Cow. What the hell. You definitely got some explaining to do.

ANNA

I swear on my grandma's robe I'll tell you everything just get us somewhere safe.

SEVERIDE

OK,OK. Like in every other situation like this we go to P.D.

ANNA

No,No,No. We can't go to them. Its not safe.

SEVERIDE

What are you talking about ?

ANNA

Just trust me,kelly. We can't go to them.

SEVERIDE

Trust you,huh? I remember trying that and look where it got me,so far.

Anna gives Severide a look responding to his remark. Severide turns to the road and thinks deep. After a couple beats, He speaks.

SEVERIDE

Ok,Alright. We won't go to P.D. But their gonna be looking for us,soon. Along with those 2 weirdos back there at the gas station. We're gonna have to ditch this car. I know a place. And after that you gotta loong ass story to tell me.Which might be interesting to hear like at a normal outdoor campfire. Which I was gonna plan for us.

After a few beats, Anna responds to Severide's remarks.

ANNA

You know...Indoor Camping wasn't a bad idea. Respirators definitely needed.

Severide responds to Anna's comment by looking at her. She gently grows a grin. He shakes his head, gently grins back, and turns back to the road.

int.motel room-day

Severide and Anna open the door and enters the motel room. It has One T.V. and 2 beds.

ANNA

Are you sure no one will find that car?

Severide

Yeah, Its an abandoned auto parts store. Been there a few years. People dump old and new cars there all the time. Hell, you can get a car there for free.

Severide walks toward the second bed. Anna stands around near the first bed.

ANNA

Free. Can't remember the last time I was that.

Anna notices Severide is looking at her with both hands on his waist. Like he is strictly waiting for an explanation. After 2 beats , Anna responds.

ANNA

Yes. An explanation,of course.

Anna sits on he right side of her bed and Severide sits on the side of his. they are facing each other. After 3 beats, Anna begins to explain her sudden "rise from the grave."

anna

A few month now...I've been going place to place. Re-locating. Being other people. Given new identities. Its part of a program...thats suppose to protect me from criminals...after you witness them doing horrible things.

Severide stays silent for 5 beats and replies.

SEVERIDE

Witness Protection...WitSec.

Anna gently nods. Severide starts thinking deep,overwhelmed.

SEVERIDE

H0-,When?...When did this first start?

Anna takes a beat than answers.

ANNA

It...happened on the week your dad came to visit.

SEVERIDE

Benny?

Anna nods.

SEVERIDE

Wh--,Wh--,What happened?...What did you see?

Anna takes a few more beats than replies.

ANNA

It...was tuesday night...At Med. I ...just finished my usual shift.

flashback(bw):

ext.chicago med-night

Anna is wearing her blue scrubs carrying her purse. Exiting Chicago Med from the first entrance. She begins walking to the parking lot.

ext.chicago med parking lot-night

Anna is walking alone the parking full of cars. She keeps walking until she spots hers. The split second she is about to put the key in to unlock it. Anna sees something that begins to disturb her. It is 2 men arguing in a car. One of them believe or not is the "Slick-Dressed" Man from before and a caucasian man. Anna overhears a little of the conversation.

SLICK-DRESSED MAN

You have 2 days to get the shipment set up.

Caucasian man

Look, I'm only human,Ok I don't have 8 arms.

SLICK-DRESSED MAN

Are you being smart with me?

CAUCASIAN MAN

N--,No. I'm just saying I'm only human I can't do so many things at onc--

Caucasian Man stops talking because Slick-dressed man has his hand all around his throat. Strangling him. Anna watches in horror. He looks back at her ,menacingly. Anna quickly unlocks the car door,gets in the car, and drives off.

fade out.

end of act III.

fade in.

act iv.

present time:

ANNA

I didn't make a big deal out of it at first. I just thought of it as just 2 guys getting physical during an argument. But what that guy said about ...moving a shipment...kept bothering me. Wasn't sure to call P.D. because I still wasn't sure how big this thing was. So, I made a call to a very specific person.

flashback(bW):

int. office-day

A phone rings in an office. Who it belongs to is unknown. Until the person picks up the phone is revealed to be...

stone

Yeah, Peter Stone?... Anna. Nice to here from you. I've heard alot about you from Kelly but We've never had the chance to introduce ourselves in person...Talk about what?...Uh, Yeah, Yeah,sure. I'm gonna have lunch soon I'll meet you then. Bye.

Stone hangs up the phone.

ext.chicago public park-day

Stone and Anna are sitting on a bench face to face with people walking,jogging, and etc.

STONE

Did you hear what they said to each other?

ANNA

Yeah,um...He said something about ..." having 2 days to move a shipment. and thats when the other guy started talking about...not handling everything at once...and when he started startling him ...and saw me

Stone thinks,deeply.

STONE

This...man. The Asian man. You said he was slick-dressed? white suit and tie? pink suit?..and a pony-tail? hair,half grey.

Anna nods. Stone thinks even deeper.

stone

I'm look into it. I might come up with something this Friday. You work Fridays?

ANNA

No.

STONE

Perfect. Thats when we'll might up ,again. Until then do my a favor.

ANNA

What?

Stone

Don't tell Kelly.

Anna stays silent for 4 beats.

ANNA

Um...okay.

stone

If you guys got something coming up...lie to him. If you guys are planning to have Dinner somewhere, Tell him you have to work and you'll be an hour late or something. Its very important that he doesn't know.

Anna stays silent for a few more beats.

ANNA

Sure...you got it.

Stone gets up from the bench and so does Anna. They shakes hands.

STONE

Be safe.

ANNA

You too.

Stone walks off. Anna stands for a few beats. Has a look of regret on her face. Then walks off.

present day:

INT.MOTEL ROOM-DAY

Anna and Severide are still siting on the bed. She is still telling her story. It is leaving Severide speechless.

severide

And you didn't work on fridays.

Severide's comments leaves Anna speeechless,too.

FLASHBACK(BW):

The flashback is a replay of episode "Take a Knee". Where Severide and Anna are at brunch. He puts his hands on her shoulders and ask the question about dinner with his father on friday. She starts getting uncomfortable from Severide's question,turns to him and tells him she has to work on friday.

present day:

Anna is silent for 2 beats and nods.

SEVERIDE

When...did you decide to leave?

ANNA

It was...on the same night I left you at dinner. After I...got off my shift, I quickly went to go change. Well, there i got a call from my cell.

flashback(BW):

int.severide's apartment-night

Anna is getting ready for her dinner with Severide and Benny. She's about to head out until she gets a call from cell. She answers.

ANNA

Hello.

stone

(on the phone)

Anna, its me,Peter...Peter Stone.

ANNA

Hey,Pete...whats up? I'm ready to go meet kelly and his Dad at dinner.

stone

Listen, we have to talk and meet,now. Go outside. There's a car waiting for you.

ANNA

W--,Why? What's going on?

STONE

Just do what I say ,Anna. Go,now.

Stone hangs up. Anna takes a beat,confused and considered. She exits.

EXT. SEVERIDE'S APARTMENT-night

Anna steps out of the apartment building. She sees a black car waiting. She walk towards it. The driver's side window begins to come down. A man with a cold stare signals her to get in. She does. The car drives off.

ext. chicago alleyway-night

The Car parks in a empty alley. Where a limo is waiting. Anna gets out the car and walks toward the right side of the limo. She opens the back seat side door. Suddenly, Anna's Father appears within the Limo.

ANNA

(shocked)

DAD?

Anna looks deeply inside the limo and sees Peter Stone sitting on the other side of two seats.

peter

Get in,Anna.

Anna gets in and seat next to her dad.

ANNA

Why did you bring my father, here?

STONE

We thought it was important for him to know whats going on.

Anna's DAD

I'm alright,sweetheart. They told me you were in trouble so I came.

Anna

Tr,Touble? What is he talking about? What is going on?

STONE

Anna...relax. We're sorry to pull you out of life like this but it was very important.

Stone has his suitcase,nearby. He opens it ,takes out a file. and hands it to Anna. She opens it. it the picture of the Slick-dressed man.

STONE

The man's name is Tony Tanaka. He's been doing illegal activities in Chinatown since the late '80s. Those activities involves drugs, smuggling, Armed robbery, and of course ,murder.

ANNA

What the hell does all that have to do with him being at Med?

STONE

We don't know. Thats what we're trying to find out. But Anna in the mean time...We...think its best if...you...stay hidden.

Stone's words hits Anna right in the heart.

ANNA

Wh--,What? What do you mean?

Stone just stares at her. doesn't say a word.

Anna

Dad, What is he talking about?

Anna's father grows sorrow on his face. He lowers his head. She begins giving looks of overwhelmed disbelief.

ANNa

What? You mean...go away? Hide out? Re-locate? All that witness protection program crap? Fake my death? Is that what your saying?

STONE

Anna...We all know you dodged death,once. But you have no idea how many times this man has dodged justice. Or how far he will go to keep dodging it. He eliminates any witness or assailant that is a threat to him no matter what. With no hesitation,no excuses,no remorse,no conscious and most of all...which is his big motto on the street...No Mercy.

ANNA

If you know all that why can't you just arrest him?

STONE

Its not that simple. Every witness who's tried to come forward against him have died. Dropped like flies. He's unpredictable. You don't know when he'll strike. Plus its rumored that he has cops on the payroll. So, It was very fortunate you contacted me than P.D. Anna...I'm sorry but this the only option.

Anna just sits silent for a long beat. She is devastated.

ANNA

(devastated)

How...How long ...do I have to stay...hidden?

STONE

Not that long...probably 2-4 months. It depends what we can gather. but its not really an guarantee.

Anna gives another long beat. She is devastated even more.

STONE

Before you say anything,...There's someone i like you to meet. Someone who's been in your position. Stone opens the passenger door on his opposite side and signals for someone to get in. After 2 beats, a woman enters the limo. It is non-other...than Prosecutor Alexandra "Alex" Cabot from "Law and Order: SVU".

cabot

Hello,Anna. Its nice meet to you.

Anna says nothing. She just stares at Cabot.

cabot

Anna, I understand...that all this suddenly...came out of the blue for you. But...I can guarantee you...its not all that bad. I know how its like...to give up something...you worked on...and loved your whole life...but i can assure you. Once you let go of things your afraid of losing. Other things will open up.

Anna takes an even longer beat with devastation. Tears begin to boil in her eyes.

ANNA

(breaking down)

What about Kelly?

Cabot,Stone, and Anna's father gives looks of sympathy.

Anna

(breaking down)

You have...no...idea...how much this will hurt him...How much I mean to him...He already lost...someone who meant...everything to him. He's gonna have to go through that same hall of fire again...and he may not be abled to make it through or take it out this time. He's been through enough. I can't just...leave him...not like this. All this is happening during the perfect time in his life. He's become a better man...one of the reasons is because of me. Don't you get it?...I'm his whole world...his new world.

Anna breaks down burying her face in her hands. Her father begins to comfort her.

ANNA'S DAD

Kelly's a Good man...a strong man. He's not just a firefighter...he's a fighter. just like you were. He's fought through all this time and he got this far. He still has fight left in him...He'll be ok,sweetheart. I promise.

STONE

Anna...I will guarantee you...that Kelly will be just fine. He has friends,I'm his friend. I will assure you...he'll run through and take that fire out like before...'til you return to him.

Stone's words hits Anna in the heart again. She rises her head , looks at him a beat, and thinks deeply. Suddenly, She gently nods her head.

ANNA

Alright.

Stone nods his head. Cabot gives a gentle grin.

ANNA

Can I...go to the restrauant?...Its only a block away...I just need to see him,one more time.

Stone takes a long beat and nods is head.

STONE

(softly)

Okay. I'll give you 20 minutes...then you come back here and I'll give you more details. Just go back to the car and tell the driver to drop you off. You can catch a cab back here.

Anna nods. Cabot hands her a tissue and cleans up her face. Anna gives a big hug to her dad. He kisses her on the cheek. She turns to Cabot and gives her one last word.

ANNA

(softly)

Thank you.

Cabot nods. Anna exits the Limo. Another flashback begins with a replay of "Take a Knee". Which is the scene where Anna arrives late at Dinner with Severide and Benny. It ends with her distraught leaving Severide. Getting in a cab. The cab takes her back to the same Alley. The limo is still there. She gets in. It drives off.

Int.limo-night

STONE

I read your file. How you first came to Med because you were battling Lieukemia. Which is how you meet kelly because he donated his bone marrow to you.

Anna is not even looking at Stone the whole time. Her head is somewhere,else.

STONE

Anna?

Anna turns to Stone. She was listening the whole time. She responds.

anna

Yeah,...Yeah, thats right.

STONE

Well thats perfect for us...Because thats how we're gonna kill you.

Anna just gives Stone a stare after his comment she doesn't say a word.

stone

We will go with the story that you relapsed. That you're cancer came back and killed you.

Anna turns her head from Stone to the window.

STONE

We have to make it convincing as possible. And since you left out on Kelly like you did tonight, you're gonna have play the role of the dying girlfriend. Meaning you have to keep distance from Kelly for awhile. Knowing him myself, He's very relentless of going after things. So, he'll be relentless as hell to know whats going on with you. When he does, play along with it. You go back to treatment, He'll be by your side like before, Make it look like things are looking up like you've beat it the second time around and then...

Stone snaps his fingers. Anna still doesn't look at him.

STONE

No one else can know about this expect the ones playing along. Including me,you,your Dad, and maybe some peers you know at Med.

Stone takes a file of papers from his suitcase, a pen and has it to Anna. It is an agreement from Witsec. Anna takes a long beat. After that, Anna takes the papers and pen than signs the papers. She hands them back to Stone. He gives a gentle smirk. Anna turns back to the window,lost in her thoughts.

Fade out.

End of Act. III.

fade in.

ACT.IV

INT.MOTEL ROOM-DAY

Severide and Anna are still talking. They stay silent for a few beats.

Severide

(gently)

So you signed the papers.

Anna takes a beat to respond back and nods.

ANNA

Yeeep. And I went with the role of the whole..."dying girlfriend",...and of course,like we all know...the rest is history.

Severide takes a beat and thinks deep. There is one last piece of the puzzle.

SEVERIDE

You...you flat-lined, You didn't have a pulse.

After a few beats, Anna responds.

ANNA

(gently)

They...give me...a strong anstethic drug...to lower my heart rate and..make it look like I stopped breathing. Its also what was passing me In 'n' out of conscious The last time I saw you. Where it look like I was dying.

flashback(bW):

A replay of episode "Carry Me" where Anna is pleading for Severide to go to work. After he leaves, A nurse comes into her room with a stare.

ANNA

Is he gone?

Nurse nods his head.

ANNA

Bring it in.

The nurse brings the antibiotic machine with the strong anstethic drug and hooks it up to Anna. Another replay scene comes after where Severide is visiting Anna with the Cheeseburger asking about the machine.

Present daY:

ANNA

They also set up the phone call...about my condition changing.

Severide just stares in debelief. He doesn't say a word.

flashback(BW):

int.EXT.CHICAGO MED-day

Anna"s Dad is by her bed side. Gently rubbing her forehead.

ANNA'S DAD

You sure you wanna go through this,darlin'.

Anna takes a beat then answers.

ANNA

(softly)

I'm positive,dad...Its the only way.

Her dad gives a nod , smirks and kisses her forehead. He whispers in her ear.

Anna's Dad

(whispers)

My God look after you and return you,sunshine.

Anna's Dad rises body back in standard position. She nods and smirks. Anna's Dad turns to the nurse involved.

ANNA'S DAD

Make the call.

Nurse nods head, takes out cell phone and makes a call. After a few beats the call is answered.

nurse

Yeah,huh, Chief Bowen? Its Med calling. You need to tell Lieutenant Severide to get here right away...Its Anna. Her condition just..changed...It doesn't look good.

PRESENT DAY:

INT.MOTEL ROOM-DAY

Anna has finally finished her story. Severide is so overwhelmed leaving him speechless. He gently rocks back on bed with an inhale,raises from the bed, and explodes with an exhale. He takes a few steps away from Anna and stands.

SEVERIDE

Wow...The pieces of the puzzle are now finally put together. I gotta admit you really got me...remind me to get you back. One hell of a performance ,too. you're definitely gonna win that oscar for sure.

Anna is nervous to speak.

ANNA

(gently)

Kelly...I'm sor--

Severide cuts her off. Back still turned.

sEVERIDE

Don't...even...say it. You know I can't figure out...how you can have the nerve in your right mind to be so damn sorry after what I've been through...and whatever the hell you're probably putting me through now.

ANNA

I had..no choice. It was an offer I couldn't refuse. There was no other option.

Severide turns around to Anna ,enraged.

SEVERIDE

Oh, that is such bull!!...bull!!!

Anna is speechless and nervous than ever.

SEVERIDE

There could've been so many options. You've could have ask Stone that before signing the crap out of those papers.

ANNA

Tanaka is a monster. He's unpredictable. He can get to anybody at anytime. No remorse, No Hesitation and No Mercy. Stone narrowed it down from top to bottom.

SEVERIDE

You know what screw Tanaka and screw Stone!! And speaking of him when all this crap is over, I'm gonna take those friggin' papers he made you sign,wipe my ass with 'em, and shove'em down his throat.

ANNA

I did what I had to do not just to protect me but to protect you.

SEVERIDE

(chuckles)

Protect me?...You have any idea...How many nights...I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. Going down that same hall of fire like you mentioned and now knowing it was all a damn illusion? For the last few months, I've been like those zombie on the friggin' "Walking Dead" which is a show you hated by the way.

Anna stares at Severide for 2 beats and slowly looks down. Severide turns away for 4 beats then turns back to her.

SEVERIDE

By the way,...I found your glove.

Severide's comment hits Anna hard. She raises her head up,confused.

ANNA

(confused)

What?

SEVERIDE

Your glove...the...colorful one...it was...under the pillow on the couch.

After five beats, Anna gently grows a smile and chuckles. Severide begins to chuckle,too.

ANNA

(chuckles)

I always wondered what happened to that.

They both continue chuckling all the way to laughter. Their spark is slowly starting to ignite again.

INT. FIREHOUSE 51-day

Kidd is sitting in an empty room with a table being questioned by Detectives Hank Voight, Kim Burgees, Hailey Upton, and Alvin Olinsky. Chief Bowden is standing near by in a corner.

KIDD

And that was the last time I saw him.

Voight

Did he tell you were he was going?

KIDD

No,He didn't tell he was going anywhere. We just agreed to meet at his place ,tonight. He just ran off without telling anybody.

Burgees

What was the last thing you talked about?

Kidd looks sighs and looks back up.

kidd

He...was...telling some crazy story about...he went to the gas station to get some lunch and the female clerk there was...

upton

Was what?

KIDD

That the clerk there...may have been Anna.

Everybody in the room has a look of confusion.

OLINSKY

Anna...His...Girlfriend...who died.

kidd

(sighs)

Yeah.

olinsky

I was ...just here this morning...Asking him about the prowler...and the phone calls.

Kidd looks up and gives a look. Voight takes a beat of silence. he is holding a brown large envelope. he opens it up, reaches inside it ,takes out some photos and drops them on the table for Kidd to see. It is the photos of the dead customer at the Gas station.

Voight

Those were taken an hour ago. It was taken at the same gas station Kelly went to get his lunch.

Kidd looks up in shock.

voight(cont.)

We also had pedestrians who witnessed a modern-made mustang speed away from there...that matches the same description as Kelly's car. DVDs for the Surveilances cameras were taken out of the machines.

Kidd is distraught in disbelief.

KIDD

Oh,Com--,Come on ,guys. You and I all know Kelly. Remember that hit n run?...You guys were wrong about that.

upton

Good White Lightening doesn't always strike twice.

burgees

We're willing to believe that Kelly was still traumatized by Anna's death that maybe...it made him crazy, created a paranoid dillution of Anna with the prowler sighting and the female clerk resembled Anna's look that he went psychotic, kidnapped her and killed the customer.

KIDD

Oh,Jeez. Kelly doesn't even own a gun ...and what about the phone calls,huh? How could he have a paranold dellusion if it called here?

OLINSKY

I don't know...why don't you tell us ,Stella.

Stella gives a Olinsky a look.

KIDD

What thats suppose to mean?

BOWDEN

Stella.

KIDD

No,No. Hold up,Chief. What's that suppose to mean?

OLINSKY

According to Kelly's description of the prowler, black sweat shirt which you wear much everyday, Slimmed down...enough to maybe be female.

kidd

Ho,Ho,Hoooooo, You are really a piece of work you know that. So, I helped kelly by being the prowler, make some sorrow story for others to see him in So, he can surprise people by going on some kidnapping,killing spree?

All the detectives look at each other. Voight begins giving Kidd a suspicious.

KIDD

(snaps off)

I told you what I know!

Voight is still giving her a look. Kidd begins to grow an attitude.

kidd

What?...you wanna take me downtown and lock me into your...little cage, go ahead...bring it on...'cuz it ain't the first time I've been caged away like an animal,hell no...uh,uh.

Kidd folds her arms and just sits with an attitude. Voight just continues to be suspicious. A few minutes later, The detectives begin leaving the room and the station . Voight is the last one out. Bowden follows after him.

BOWDEN

Hank.

Voight turns to face Bowden.

BOWDEN

You're a Detective ,right?...Right?

VOIGHT

Right?

BOWDEN

And a good detective always have good instincts,right?

VOIGHT

Of Course.

BOWDEN

So,you be honest with me...What does your instincts...tell you about Stella and Kelly,right now?

Voight takes a beat and turns back at Kidd still seating at the table ,arms still folded then turns back to Bowden.

VOIGHT

To be honest ,Chief...you and I both know that sometimes instincts plays with you...you can't always trust 'em...And right now, ...She's still on the fence for me. Now as far as Kelly is concerned,...Its not just about instinct...its also about evidence. And right now after looking at some I gathered up so far until I get some thats more legit,...One of your Chicago finest...is now one of Chicago's most wanted.

Voight walks off. Bowden just stands watching him go with an epic stare on his face,thinking deep.

INT.MOTEL ROOM-DAY

Severide and Anna are sitting at the edge of the first bed. Anna is holding a cell phone showing Severide some pictures.

ANNA

Ok,check this out.

Severide holds the phone in his hand.

SEVERIDE

Oh,My God.

They chuckle. He is seeing pictures of Anna as a uniformed police officer in New York. With blonde hair.

severide

(chuckle)

You were on the job.

ANNA

(CHUCKLE)

One of the Big Apple's most finest.

SEVERIDE

And you're blonde.

ANNA

Hey,come on ,pal. It was for my I.D. What you think blondes can't have more fun?

SEVERIDE

You're proof of that.

They chuckle again. Anna mocks hitting Severide in the shoulder.

Severide

New York,Huh?

ANNA

Yeah,why?

SEVERIDE

TRAITOR.

ANNA

OH,OH,OH. That is so harsh, so uncool, so, uncall for. I would never,ever trade my cubbies for knickies. Check the next pic.

Severide swipes the phone screen for the next photo. It is a photo of Anna with arms tattooed in a bar.

SEVERIDE

What...in the..hell!!!!

Anna chuckles.

Anna

It was a biker bar. I was a bartender.

SEVERIDE

Wouldn't wanna hit on you in a bar, Big,Bad Mama.

anna

Oh, you wouldn't last one second pullin something in that bar then you do at Molly's.

SEVERIDE

Sure wouldn't.

They chuckle and cool it down.

SEVERIDE

Its nice to see...that...even in WitSec you had some since of Adventure.

ANNA

Yeah,You know...It wasn't all that bad. I just kept thinking of it as every other adventure I had than the usual hiking and camping. This just took it up a notch. Got to travel, meet people, talk with them, eat with them,...be them.

They chuckle,again.

Anna

But you know,...It was really grand than I thought it would be.

SEVERIDE

They gave you this I.D. for Chicago. No I choosed the location. I missed the good old air blowing in the windy city.

severide

Thats good. Means you never truly abandoned it.

After 2 beats, Anna says something that hits him in the heart.

ANNA

And I wanted to check on you.

Severide looks up at Anna. They both look in each others eyes ,very passionately. Their spark in the fire begins to burn higher again. Suddenly after 2 beats...

ANNA

Look,um...I'm gonna hop in the shower,ok. been a loooong day.

SEVERIDE

I know the feeling.

Anna chuckles. She gets up from the bed and heads to the shower. But not before she takes off her hoodie revealing his short half-dyed blue streak hair. Suddenly she grabs her hair , pulls it off like its nothing and reveals her real long burnette hair. Just like Severide remembered it.

Severide

(shocked)

You've got to be kidding me.

ANNA

Hey,come on. You really think I be that stupid changing identities by losing mine...Get real.

Anna goes into the bathroom. Severide continues swiping her phone for photos. Suddenly, He comes across the photos with himself and Anna ,together. Along with a photo of Star Rock State Park. Seeing this hits him hard. He feels that after all this time, Anna did not abandon or wanted to leave him...and that she still loved him.

int. motel bathroom-day

Anna is at the mirror taking off her nose ring, wiping off the gothic make-up, takes her clothes off, and gets into the shower. She closes the shower door and turns it on. Water streams hit her forehead and body. She imagines that she is at a waterfall in pure bliss. Steam begins to pile up inside the shower and her body is barely revealed through the glass down. Sudddenly, another naked figure appears and opens the shower door. Anna jumps and turns around. The other naked figure is Severide.

anna

(overwhelmed)

Heeeeeeey. What is the meaning of this sudden lack of privacy? Didn't you know this is occupied?

SEVERIDE

Well, You did owe me a peep show.

Anna chuckles. Severide gets in the shower and closes the door. He is now standing behind Anna.

Anna

My shoulders are a little sore can you massage 'em for me?

SEVERIDE

Of course.

Severide begins massaging Anna's shoulders...very gently and tenderly. Anna closes her eyes rotating her head around in relief. Severide continues massaging her skin. So soft, so sensitive. He begins to reminsce how it always felt. A feeling that he missed. Suddenly, He looses it. He slowly begins to kiss Anna on her shoulder near her neck. Anna is slowly growing desire. Her eyes are still closed begins respirating,desirably like an orgasm. Severide continues kissing than licking, and sucking at the skin of her shoulder all the way up to her neck like a vampire. Than he goes up to the side of her face doing the same. Anna begins reaching for Severide's head behind her. She rubs it. Suddenly, She looses it. She quickly turns around and kisses him. They are both kissing each passionate and ferociously like animals. Water streams shoot down at them like their actually at a waterfall at Star Rock State Park. Pure bliss. Heaven. They continue burning their fire again and its bigger and hotter than ever. Finally, they slow it down and connect their foreheads with one another for 5 beats. After that, Severide rises his head,looks at Anna with Tears in his eyes invincible through the shower dripplets.

SEVERIDE

(breaking down)

Oh...,God. You have no idea how much I missed you, did you?

Anna continues looking in his eyes. After a beat, She smirks and gives his answer.

ANNA

I always dreamed of how that idea was...don't dream now...don't dream its over.

They continue kissing each ,ferociusly.

we dissolve to:

int.motel room-night.

It is very dark but light from the outside is coming in beaming on Severide and Anna in bed,cuddling, and kissing naked. Anna is now resting her head on Severide's chest. She rests her left hand on his chest gently rubbing it. Severide has his left arm around Anna,gently stroking the back of her left shoulder.

severide

Hmmmm..

Anna chuckle.

severide

How I missed that chuckle..

ANNA

And this sexy ,half-hairy chest.

SEVERIDE

Shut up.

Anna chuckle.

Anna

Oh,If only we were in those cabins like this ,right now.

SEVERIDE

Ah, what are you kiddin' this beats the crap outta the cabins. This is ten times better. No campfires, no wildfires,no wild animals, no mosquitos...

ANNA

No respirators?

They both laugh.

severide

(softly)

Am I dreaming?...Are you really here?

Anna raises her head and looks at Severide.

anna

While there's only one way to find out.

SEVERIDE

How?

Anna quickly takes her left hand and pinches one of Severide's nipples.

ANNA

Nipple pinch, Nipple pinch.

severide

Ow,Ow,Ow. Ok,Ok,Ok. You're real,You're real.

They chuckle.

Severide

Ah, How I missed the good ole' nipple pinch.

Anna chuckles.

severide

I still remember the last thing you said to me..."Carry me."

ANNA

Thats funny...the drug knocked me out I didn't get the chance to finish the whole sentence.

Severide gets confused with Anna's words. He looks down at her and She looks up at him.

ANNA

Carry me...'Til I return to you.

Severide is overwhelmed with a grin.

severide

Is that your other ingenious way to say "Someday?"

ANNA

Does it sound too corny?

They laugh. Anna continues resting her head on Severide's chest while He continues stroking the back of her shoulder.

severide

Remember when We first meet?...Back at Med?...When Clark introduced us?

ANNA

Hmmmm.

severide(cont.)

You had your little...shrine of pictures?...And I pointed out...Star Rock State Park?

Anna

(softly)

Yeeeeeah.

SEVERIDE (cont.)

And you said when you got all "morrowed Up" you'd promise to take me there?

Severide's comment hits Anna in the heart. She thinks deeply while still laying her head on his chest.

ANNA

I just went back there about a month ago.

Severide looks down responding to Anna's remark.

ANNA(CONT.)

I got an I.D. as a ...outdoors guide. When I saw it again...I had this sense like ...a feeling...that you were with me...holding my hand...and it was like...it was like ..a premonition...a vision...trying to manifest.

After a few beats, Severide replies to Anna's comment.

severide

We can still manifest that.

Anna's shook up by Severide's remark. She quickly sits up with her elbow. Severide does the same.

ANNA

Kelly...I don't know about that...You have to understand. Remember what I told you?...about my odds not looking good? you know now I wasn't talking about cancer. And these odds include a fire, a bigger fire, a greek fire...that I'm not sure you can take out.

severide

Hey.

Severide puts his palm on Anna's left side of her face.

severide(cont.)

And you remember what I told you,right? I'm not thinking about odds. I'm thinking about what I know. And what I know...is that I'm here,you're here...and we're here...together. And I also know this...inside us...there's a fire between us...A fire that was once put out but just ignited again...and its burning bigger than ever. Sometimes a firefighter...fights fire with fire. So despite how big these odds are,...how bigger it gets or how much it burns...Like we did before,...We'll just keep getting bigger and burn higher right back at it...Fire with Fire.

Anna is overwhelmed by Severide's speech that she gives a gentle grin then takes both her hands over his hand thats touching her face and kisses it.

ANNA

(softly)

Fire with Fire.

Severide gives a gentle grin. Anna lowers his hand.

ANNA

How in the hell does a big,bad maverick like you get so romantic when dramatic?

Severide shrugs.

severide

I don't know. Probably a long term of personal/professional experience.

ANNA

So does this mean we're...that couple?...you know..Bonnie and Clyde? Lover on the run?, Two against the world?

severide

Well,actually I was thinking more of...HI and Ed...from "Raising Arizona"...because they didn't kill people they just stoled a baby.

ANNA

Ooooh, that so romantic.

severide

Well...not really. You haven't seen the movie yet.

anna

Come here , Drama King.

They go back kissing each other. They roll around. Severide is now on top and Anna is at the bottom. making love. A fire that can't burn out. Against all odds, 2 against the world...FIRE WITH FIRE.

fade out.

END OF ACT.IV

TO BE CONTINUED...ON CHICAGO P.D.


End file.
